


Don't rub me there

by yetti



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 01:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yetti/pseuds/yetti
Summary: ....in which Asami rub Aki "there" and the blond shuddered.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [that's Akashi for you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654182) by [green_cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_cat/pseuds/green_cat). 



> just a short trash, nah, it just popped into my head while I was laying in the couch.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it.

 

"Don't!" Aki hovered as he pinned down his belly.

"Why not? You actually like it, right babe?" Asami grinned as his hand touch his skin.

Once again, Aki flinched while his lusty hand played on him.

"Like it?" the older guy whispered right into his ears.

Aki stirred at the sound of Asami's voice. "No, I don't like--aaahhhh." the words he wanted to say turned into a long sexy moan.

Asami's hot lips slowly nibbed his earlobes, causing the fine hairs to prickle on the nape of Aki's neck. While the warm pressure of his hands closed over to his sides.

Aki's breath quickened beneath the touch of his fingers.

The fingertips had reached Aki's hips which rippled from his quivering.

"Asami, make it quick." Aki gusted under his ragged breath.

"But I wanted to take my time,"

"And please, oh please..."

"Please what, babe?"

"Don't....aahh, d-don't rub me there." he said thickly.

"You are really sensitive on this part of your body, but I like it very much when you're gritting like this...I feel like wanting to tease you more, my baby." Asami couldn't stop mumbling as he pressed his fingers harder.

Asami released one of his hand to take something from the rack.

Then after, Aki shivered from the cold touch of the cream into his skin. The sweet scent of it soothed his nose and it did a great smell.

Asami trailed the cream's path until it flowed to the base of the valley of his back, right there, Asami's fingers danced.

"Fuck you! I said not to rub me there! Aaahhhh..." and once more, the blond moaned aloud.

"Hmmm....but it does feels good, right?"

"No, it tickles."

"Oh yeah? How about this one?" he said and raffled his fingers,  rub him, grind into him.

It made Aki shudder. "....ughhhh...."

"It felt good that it made you cum....or did you cum?"

Akihito pouted. "Idiot Asami, who would cum with just rubbing the shower cream into my hips and butt?"

Asami smirked, well, he did rub him with the shower cream all over his body. Seeing how Aki pleasurably enjoying his bath with him made bathing satisfying.

"That's more than enough," Aki said. "Would you like me to rub you too with the shower cream?"

"With pleasure."

 

~~end~~


End file.
